Thrill of the Devil
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: Only one thing is needed for Harry to pick a side. Dark!Harry. Barty Crouch Jr. X Harry Potter pair. Slash.


Title: Thrill of the Devil

Chapter Title: Unchained

Words: 3, 879

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters as they are owned by J.K. Rowling and I am certainly not richer than the queen (which is rather sad).

Summary: Only one thing is needed for Harry to pick a side. Dark!Harry. Barty Crouch Jr. X Harry Potter pair. Slash.

**A/N: I keep on making Harry is sad pieces, now I want to venture out towards something a little bit more dark. Maybe it was the song I was listening to...turned me on, made me feel dirty yet I can't stop listening. It was *shudders*.**

* * *

He screamed for so long. He screamed until his throat bled. He screamed until he lost his conscious mind. There was an unexpected reprieve however when he heard a pleading and a swift mutter of something that tingled his mind.

He didn't know how long his mind had stagnated. He didn't know how long he'd been force fed. He didn't know how long it was since he was pulled outside of his cage. He didn't know how long it has been since he was swept away from the foul creatures. All he knew…all he knew was the reprieve.

His mind snapped into awareness when he saw a picture. Eyes so green, it pierced his soul. He began to slowly remove any offending traces of someone else that wished to steal his will. As his strength grew, the brighter his eyes became with insanity and glee. Until one day where he was strong enough to overpower his warden and steal his weapon for his own use.

He used that same weapon to his own gain. Muttering the incantation that led him to his initial state; he imprisoned his warden. He contacted allies of his lord whom believed his passing. They were wary at first but found that it was the truth the he lived and thrived with his death for he now can move much more freely than the rest of them.

They made a plan to show every single person that their lord wasn't dead. They executed this plan on one of the biggest events in their own world. Their stage was the quidditch world cup finals. They swept into the field filled with tents and started on their path of destruction. He was the leader of this "operation" and he could not be stopped. That was until he saw him. Bright green eyes filled with fear, hair tousled from running and sweat clinging upon the lithe frame. The teenager felt his gaze upon him and faced him, eye-to-eye.

Everything seemed to still and stop. Silence that was once a bane was now a gift as both were mesmerized with the other. He cursed to himself silently before shouting towards the sky, "Morsmordre". Fearing for his own reaction, he sent a stunning curse towards the teenager that stunned him by his sheer presence before leaving with a loud crack in the air.

* * *

He gasped as he was released from being still, as if he had been drowning. That bastard had stunned him but he can't deny that it was probably from shock. Green eyes lit up at the remembrance of that man…a death eater it seemed. It seemed now that he had something that he wanted from Voldemort. It shouldn't be too hard to find him seeing as Voldemort has some sort of obsession on him.

"Harry?" A bushy haired girl asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

He adopted a grin and a smile as he pulled himself out of his own thought. It was time to play the innocent game with these people again. It was rather tiring at times but they were a means to an end. To what end? He doesn't know _yet_.

But he believed it is due after all. They were being paid to care and befriend him. It was a good thing that he found out by accident in one of his many ventures to the hospital wing before he got too attached. Of course, slipping by his minders was somewhat a challenge when he had to inquire whether or not the pay was being doled out of his own vault. He would be rather miffed if it was but fortunately for them, it wasn't as even if they hold copies of his own keys to the vault, they cannot under any circumstances enter his vault unless he was there in person and given his consent to.

He nodded and appeared shocked in all the right places when they explained to him what the floating sign above him were. He wondered how it was that they thought him that stupid. Perhaps it was his own fault for making his own self appear much less than he actually was as he didn't want the trouble it came to being needed by others to comfort one of his supposed friends.

Once all the fiasco was done, he was allowed the comfort of sweet silence. The family was a hassle at times; they simply do not know the meaning of silence, especially the matriarch. He closed his eyes as he laid his head down on the pillow. He wondered how he was supposed to contact that giant coward whom was afraid of death. And how was he supposed to find himself in the presence of that man whom has intelligence in his eyes with the insanity lurking just behind it.

* * *

Harry was thankful once they arrived in Hogwarts. He didn't mind going on a journey using the train for about eight hours or so but what he minded was the constant need for the both of his so called friends to make conversation. It was as if, if they didn't talk, their friendship (as "real" as it was) would crumble if they didn't talk. Most of the time it was the red-headed one that talked on and on especially about that rag-tag quidditch team that he loved so much. It was a very well accepted fact that the team that he liked so much wasn't going to win anytime soon, of course he still held on to the hope that they were going to win the next season. He seriously wondered where his parents went wrong with that one. He, after all, has brothers that were successful in their own right. In fact, all of the current Weasley children were successful in their own right except for the youngest two although the youngest female Weasley were possessed last year and thus wasn't able to show her strength yet but the youngest male Weasley…he was just bad.

Harry nodded, smiled and said yes to the right places as the red-head was talking. He got his fingers to his forehead to rub it a bit as he has already felt some sort of migraine coming. Of course, the female one, Hermione, immediately asked if he was all right. In normal circumstances, that would've been a nice thing to do had it not been for the tone of her voice. It was filled with smug condescension. He told her that he was fine and that was that. He was pretty sure he saw her bristle at the quick dismissal which kind of reminded him of the cat she just got…the flat faced cat that he had seen to occasionally run into a wall. There might just be a reason for it having such a flat-face.

"Ahhh Hogwarts." thought Harry.

Harry loved Hogwarts and he was pretty sure the giant lug of beauty loved him too. The only time the staircase changed direction that was not to his favour occurred during his first year and he knew (now) that it was because of the ones around him. He knew that he had to at the very least descended from one of the main lines of the founder since the castle had helped him along more than she usually does. Showing him secret passages, making sure he never got lost and making sure that a warning for him to never be harmed was raised to all those inhabitants within her wards. He had always felt much more intimately connected to the castle than the other students, perhaps even more so than the headmaster but that was only speculation on his part.

He could feel Hogwarts thrumming with what looked to be with joy. He saw that the castle was scrubbed more thoroughly than usual by the elves and the armours seemed to be gleaming much more than usual. He mentioned out loud in the middle of the empty hallway (as he was on his way towards dinner), "you silly castle". Hogwarts just felt like it was preening even more. He chuckled at that.

During the Hogwarts feast, the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood in front of the student body to give his speech as usual. That year however, there was something special which was rather obvious from the amount of ministerial workers found behind him. Filch, the "caretaker" ran awkwardly towards the headmaster...it was sad to watch. He whispered to the headmaster who then announced about the tri-wizard competition. After said announcement, the participating schools were then introduced into Hogwarts.

The first school to strut into the Hogwarts hall was one that wore powder blue uniform that would only look flattering on certain people. Majority of the students were females and they sent out butterflies around the hall, as if it was a garden. The second school was much better (by his first impression) since it was all dark and they wore fur coats. He wanted a fur coat for a long time now but didn't have the chance to even browse through the shops to perhaps purchase one due to his many minders.

Harry watched as a man walked into the hall. He felt something that he knew intimately. The stain of Riddle's magic but it wasn't overpowering like during his possession of Quirrell in first year, it was more of a mark...a whispering continuous but unnoticed hiss. The construct around this new man was also suspect since he could see that it kept on changing. It was as if that wasn't his original form. And with that thought, he grinned brightly. Of course he had it dimmed when the red-headed one mentioned that his father talked about the (fake) man.

The man was apparently a retired auror who seemed to put fear into every wizards' (and witches') heart if they were being hunted by him. That really didn't mean much to him since if he was once an auror, it simply meant that he was under the ministry's thumb (at one point) and now under Dumbledore's thumb. That was how Dumbledore mostly attained his own cronies, either from them being retired thus being given a job and a chance to feel "useful" or students being taken with his spiel about the "greater good" whilst they were in Hogwarts. That man up there however was a fake which really would help Harry's agenda as he had been trying to think of a way to successfully contact Riddle about his proposition. And now...he might just have an opportunity.

* * *

It was only three days after the arrival of the new defence against the dark arts (or affectionately known as DADA) professor, that Harry found a chance to actually get away from all his minders. With the map of Hogwarts made by the Marauders on his side, avoiding patrolling prefects and professors were made much easier.

He pranced and tip-toed along the Hogwarts' hallways as if it was a little game between him, the shadow and the noise which when he thought about it, it kind of was. He knocked on the professor with the fake face's door.

"What do you want?" The professor gruffly barked out as he opened the door.

"May I talk to you for a bit Professor Moody?" He asked with a wide grin.

"This better not take long Potter."

"Oh, it wouldn't take long at all Professor _Moody_." As the fake professor turned his back on him, his grin got wider and he took out his wand and whispered, "Incarcerous".

Ropes flew out of his wand and bound itself around the unsuspecting professor's body.

"What is the meaning of this Potter!"

"We're just going to have a little chat..." He told the downed professor as he closed the door.

He levitated the fake professor whom was still sputtering about the severity of his punishments if he wasn't let go immediately towards a wing-back chair inside the room.

"Let us wait and see who you really are then." He stated as he brought over a chair to in front of the bound professor.

Whilst waiting for the construct to fall away from the professor, Harry went into his own mind and worked on his shields. He has worked on shielding his mind when he read that there was a way to read minds in the wizarding world after his many break-ins into the restricted section of the Hogwarts' library. He catalogued spells that he knew into categories of increasing danger of the spell.

Spells were broken down into several categories by the current wizarding society. The larger category would be dark and light. And in each of these two categories would be Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Transfigurations, etc. To Harry however, they were all one and the same. Harry might not have the greatest memory as an asset (like Hermione) but he does have a great depth of understanding. Much like the binary codes that existed in the muggle world, the concept of spells was pretty much the same. As long as he knows the effect and range of the spell, he can easily break it down into numerical orders that might not seem legible to the normal witch or wizard unless they have extensively studied arithmancy. It was a gift that he had...and it was a gift he intended to continue on hiding. Sometimes he wondered why there were even words put into spells but then when he saw the declining of advancement in magic of the wizarding world since the era where the founders' of Hogwarts lived. It seemed that the era when schools of magic popped up was also the era when magical advancement died down and they entered an era of stagnation.

When Harry took himself out of his own mind, in front of him was the wonderful man that he saw during the quidditch world cup. He was much more handsome up close he surmised as he continued to observe the man.

"Tell me...what is your name?"

"When I get out of this Potter, I –"

"Oh I know for certain that you will do nothing." Harry cut the man off.

"Your name. Now." Harry commanded the man.

"Bartemius Crouch." The man answered as if he was in a trance. He was resisting not because it was found that he was an imposter but the fact that his magic was clawing at him to take the child in front of him. It worried him but it thrilled him as well. It also aroused him.

"Bartemius Crouch? Any connection to the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation? "

"My father."

"Interesting." Harry purred out. Barty felt a shiver at hearing that tone in his captor's voice. It reminded him of his own lord's voice but only much more sultry and seductive.

"Right then...time to get to work." Harry said before rolling up Barty's sleeve to expose the dark mark. He placed his wand there and willed the connection to Voldemort to activate using his own mind as a medium.

* * *

Voldemort who was currently being fed blood to sustain his little construct felt a pull into his mind. He ignored it as making sure his construct didn't fall apart was much more important. After all, the only one around him was Peter Pettigrew and he was not of much use when it comes to complicated and delicate spellwork.

The pull into his mind got stronger and stronger. And as if it huffed as it was being ignored, the pull pretty much became a tug and Voldemort's conscious spun straight into his mind. He was surprised at whom he saw.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed. "That was rude you know, ignoring my calls like that."

"Potter!" Voldemort spat out. "How did you get into my mind!"

"Oh that's easy, I just stole one of your servants and used the dark mark." Harry flippantly said. Voldemort simply glared.

"What are you hoping you're going to achieve?" He growled out.

"Well, I have a proposition for you...that is _if_ you are interested."

"Continue."

"I don't feel like tip-toeing around the issue so I will just get to the point. I want Barty Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew."

"And you actually think I would just _GIVE_ you my loyal servants for nothing!" He shrieked.

"Of course it's not for nothing. In exchange, I'll give you my services, _not_ as one of your servants mind you. I'll even step out of the war if you want."

"Are you really that naive to think that _services_ by a child such as you would be enough? Or are you just plain _stupid_!"

"Of course that's not all...I can also give you your body back. All young and complete, unlike the current one you inhabit. Shoddy construction...I just know that it was that stupid rat that is holding it all up. What a waste of space."

"And exactly what does a school boy such as you expect to know about _creating_ a body."

"Quite a lot actually, you'd be surprised at how many books that are hidden in the restricted sections of Hogwarts talks about constructs."

"There are no books hidden in the restricted section Potter."

"Of course there are, you just never found the passageway. I believe you were slightly too busy trying to search for the famed Chamber of Secrets."

"Tell me Potter, why the sudden change of heart? After all, you did refuse my invitation once. Why should I believe anything _you_ say?"

"Because, I have something from you that I want and that at the time of you giving me an invitation, I was naught but a child who just entered the magical world. You were like some paedophile, of course I wasn't going to accept. I might be slightly touched in the head but I am certainly not insane. And what I want from you are two of your death-eaters. Of course, I expect to not be marked even though I will occasionally help you in your endeavours. I am still young after all, I do wish to study."

"What about your mudblood friends, don't you care that I am eradicating them all?"

"That's really not a problem of mine. Although I don't think that's the right way to go about it since you _do _need fresh blood in the wizarding world. But regardless, it isn't my problem."

"How will I know that you will do as what you have said if I agreed to this?"

"A magical oath would suffice. I would say an unbreakable vow but we need a witness for that. Maybe after Barty is mine."

"How long before I can expect you to deliver me a body Potter if we do the vows."

"Hmm, well the tri-wizard championship is occurring at the moment so I suppose Barty will have to make some sort of a situation where I'm kidnapped. He would also have to enter me and protect me throughout. I do need to appear weak after all. I have no wish for Dumbledore to knock on my door so to say. So the end of the year would suffice."

"Then we begin the vows. Just know Potter, if you had lied to me, repercussions will be great."

"I, Harry James Potter, do bind, Tom Marvolo Riddle to the terms upon my choosing whereupon violations will be brought to justice by the ways of old. I, Harry James Potter, do state thee as my terms: The ownership of one Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do bind, Harry James Potter to the contract held by the ways of Old. In exchange for Bartemius Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew, I so bound Harry James Potter to create a complete physical and magical construct specifically for one Tom Marvolo Riddle. I also bound Harry James Potter to render his services upon one Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I, Harry James Potter, do bind, Tom Marvolo Riddle to the terms within the contract of old. For ownership of Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch Junior, I so _give_ my services _upon my own will and my own choosing and upon which I can reject if I do not agree to it_ to one Tom Marvolo Riddle and a complete physical and magical construct for one Tom Marvolo Riddle _one time_."

Voldemort glared at Harry. Two death eaters for two services was a fair exchange under the laws of old. Whilst Harry would own two of his death eaters, he however would receive the services of his nemesis, the one said to be the one able to take him down.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do so agree upon the terms of the contract under the eyes and the ways of old."

"So mote it be."

"So shall it be."

The flow of magic rushed through the both of them, signifying that the contract has formed. Harry however received something both of them didn't expect. He received the secrets to the creation and the utilisation of the dark mark. Voldemort roared in rage.

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I did not, that was simply a welcomed side effect." Harry said and then continued when he saw Voldemort was about to begin an offensive launch, "You might not want to do that Tom...after all you did not know something _important_ about me."

"Speak! Or you will know how it feels to be tortured by me personally."

"Hmm...well since I'm pretty safe from you to be frank, it really wouldn't be much of a loss if I told you _even without being threatened._ One thing, you should know and realised is this, _I am one of your many Horcruxes_."

With a grin at the shocked face of Voldemort, Harry slightly bowed and bid his adieu. Before Voldemort made an attempt to question Harry more about what was revealed, he pulled out of Voldemort's mind and back into Barty's quarters.

* * *

Bartemius, whom was still tied looked at the teen that slumped on him with his thighs resting rather uncomfortably on little Barty. It was about two hours before Harry came back to the land of the living. Harry only opened his eyes for a second before uttering the words that Barty felt crashed his world but also spiked his arousal even more.

"You're mine."

Barty sputtered out some incoherent words before vehemently denying what was just said. Harry ignored Barty and simply concentrated on his new job even though he felt rather fatigued. He casted a spell in parseltongue that changed the dark mark's feature; from a skull with a snake slithering out of the jaw to a skull with a lightning bolt racing out of the jaw.

"I made a contract with Voldemort. In exchange, I get you. So you are irrevocably _mine._"

" How? Why? I don't understand."

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it Barty. After all, the proof is right here." He said with a raspy voice as he slowly rubbed on Barty's privates that were filled with life.

"Finite." He whispered to remove the ropes that bounded Barty. With a growl Barty gripped his shoulder and thrust his hips up to meet the delicious hold of the teen that was fondling and molesting him.

"Come." He whispered seductively to his new property. And Barty did just that.


End file.
